Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of control and automation systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators.
These types of control and automation systems also typically include numerous operator consoles. Operator consoles are often used to receive inputs from operators, such as setpoints for process variables in an industrial process being controlled. Operator consoles are also often used to provide outputs to operators, such as to display warnings, alarms, or other information associated with the industrial process being controlled. Large collections of operator consoles are often used in control rooms where a number of operators assemble and work.